Jayfeather and Briarlight: A Sweet Love
by Ray the Evil Rainbow Target
Summary: Briarlight is starting to doubt herself and her new injury though no one can seem to help her. But what if one cat can? Jayfeather may be that one. Warning: after or during Fading Echoes, spoiler alerts if you haven't read.
1. Scream off!

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I do.**

**Kay will this is my first fanfic so no flames please, though constructive criticism is encouraged! ****It might be bad though. LOL.**

**A sweet kind of love, it won't show at first but you'll see it a bit later, maybe in the end of the first or the end of the second chapter. The love will be obvious somewhere between then.**

Jayfeather x Briarlight

It was a breezy morning, the sun shining bleakly through the clouds. Briarlight had been crushed **I forget how long ago since Fading Echoes ended** _ moons ago. She had started to cough, and Jayfeather feared the worst.

Briarlight yawned, got up and stretched her legs. Her front legs anyways. Jayfeather watched as she sighed, knowing that every day she did the same thing, and it always got her down. Woke up from a great dream of running through the forest only to awake and find her crippled self.

"Jayfeather," She said after a yawn, her voice suddenly turning to a shaky firm, "I can't do this anymore. I can't do this! Wake up every day thinking its all great, that maybe reality is the thing that's a dream!" Briarlight was beginning to get hysterical, now yelling, as coughs were racking her body, "But it's not. And every day I _know_ I'm getting closer to dying. You may deny it, but I can't any longer."

It was, until then of course, a perfectly normal morning. All the warriors were just waking and a slight breeze was running through camp. Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Brakenfur were together talking about the Sunhigh patrol. Ferncloud and Dustpelt were sitting outside the nursery sharing a sparrow.

Briarlight's voice rang out through the gorge and all the talking ceased as the final echo of her words settled into their minds. Jayfeather could feel the awkward feelings beginning to grow as the silence continued, the feeling of tension rising.

"I don't deny it," Jayfeather said calmly, "Because we have no idea what will happen yet. You may get better. You're mother wants you to get better. So do-" Briarlight's fierce, and angry feelings stopped him before he could finish.

"You don't even believe it yourself! Look at you," She spat, "A blind cat, who can do nothing but lie. Look at me! A cat that was crushed by a tree, unlike you."

Jayfeather lashed out at Briarlight, not caring she was hurt, he pinned her to the ground snarling at her, "You know _nothing_! You at least got to be a warrior for a bit, instead of being sent to the medicine cat den. You chose to save Longtail, I didn't choose my fate! And I can't look at you, I can't even look at me"

Briarlight stared at him for a bit, his words sinking in. She knew he was just being stubborn, yet still the truth rang in his words. She sighed and pushed him off of her, or tried to. Jayfeather got off Briarlight, and walked away as she stared after him. A bleak thought crossed her mind.

_What have I done?_


	2. Apology

**Wow you guys! Two reviews in just barely a day, that's pretty good! LOL so I'll probably use a lot more exclamation marks when I'm the one talking. Ya know when the letters are bold. Well duh, I just felt like saying that anyways… So for the-two- reviews I will present you with….Chapter two! :D**

Apology

Jayfeather waded into the water, his belly fur now just touching the water as he sat down. He sighed, looking around. Water, water, and more water. How could RiverClan live this way? The unimportant thought faded from his mind as he thought of Briarlight. She had made fun- or so he thought- of his blindness!

_So do I._

When Briarlight had interrupted him, he had almost finished his sentence. Now Jayfeather was glad he hadn't, completed the sentence that is, for it would have lead to heartbreak. No, not that, hurt maybe. But… Heartbreak? He was a medicine cat, of course didn't actually love her, all he was saying was that he cared about her. Like a brother.

_Or a mate… _He thought to himself, then took it back, _no. I can't. Leafpool made the same mistake, and I'm not going to follow in her footsteps._

As Jayfeather vowed silently to himself, he felt a vibration. A vibration of paw steps, **or paw drags** and you didn't have to be able to see to know who it was.

"Briarlight." He stated plainly.

"Jayfeather…" She started," It's…"

"It's what? Do you mean to say I'm sorry? If you are it's as simple as 'Oh Jayfeather I'm _so_ sorry, I'M the blind one for saying all those things about you.'"

Briarlight gritted her teeth; his sarcasm was getting to her. She spoke slowly, as if not sure of herself **and here it comes, but be warned if you don't like the word sorry I would still keep reading!** "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry!_ I like you! I really do, and if that's not enough then once again, sorry. But you'll just have to suck it up and… And… And!"

Jayfeather tried not to laugh, her tough girl voice was spoken just about a whisper, and her dark brown fur bristled all over. Tried being a word here, failed being the main one.

Briarlight, seeing he was laughing, tilted her head to the side in confusion. Was he laughing at _her?_ Then she realized that, no, he was not laughing at her but the way she was acting. Her mood instantly changed and she splased into the water with Jayfeather.

"You big fur ball!" She laughed, nudging him with her shoulder, and he fell down on his side.

"Took you long enough, for a second I thought you might claw my pelt off," Jayfeather grumbled, but like Briarlight, in a light mood.

As Briarlight sighed, she thought about putting her head on his shoulder, and for a second was tilting her head down to match his shoulder when Jayfeather got up, and stared directly at her through his sightless eyes.

"Can't you understand? I'm a medicine cat, I'm not dumb enough to make the same mistake she did!"

"Are you saying you wouldn't? For me," She asked hopefully, even though she knew it was selfish of her to ask of him at all.

"I just… I'm sorry Briarlight, but no." Sorrow for himself and the bright young she-cat overwhelmed him as once again, he turned, and walked away.

_Jayfeather_, she thought, _of course you'd be the one to break my heart._

**More to be continued!**


	3. Kidnapped

**Okay, well here it is the next chapter… Hope you like it. Please review! And remember Jayfeather can see in his dreams!**

Kidnapped

Night came around and Briarlight was still at the lake, the tears splashing into the water and then making a small vibration. **Cats can cry right? Ah whatever I'll make her cry anyways…** Jayfeather, had not come back like she thought he might. It was a living nightmare, especially since it was dark. Suddenly the stars disappeared, and Briarlight was out cold.

Jayfeather it turned out was asleep and was having a dream- or nightmare- of his own.

_Jayfeather…_ The wind seemed to whisper.

_Jayfeather…_ The leaves rustled his name.

_We have the light of your world…_

_The briar that you love…_

_Shattered into pieces…._

_Destroyed by the hateful breeze…_

No matter how much he tried to move, Jayfeather was planted in one spot as a dark brown body was carried across the border of WindClan and ThunderClan. The body was wet, and as he squinted he found out who it was.

_Oh no… no, no, no!_

Briarlight was being dragged across the border, his m- friend. But who was the cat carrying her? He was obviously WindClan, but the night was covering his pelt. _His…_ Well that was a start. Once the mystery tom and Briarlight were out of his sight **yes, sight **he found he could move, and ran to catch up with them.

_Briarlight!_

He tried to call out, but no one heard. The tom and Briarlight had vanished, all trace of their scent gone. The wind was blowing towards Jayfeather, but he couldn't scent that any cat had been here soon.

_I hope she's alright, he thought then woke up._

Briarlight woke up and the tom above her stepped over her and snarled.

"I know about your little love affair with Jayfeather." He told her. "And I'm going to get him. But first I might as well kill you so he'll see it, well not _see_ it but smell it. Smell the blood all over you, the scent of me, and he's in frenzy! He'll come after me, and when he does I'll kill him too."

Briarlight kicked against him and he _oofed_ then stared back down and her and placed a claw to her throat, pinning her down to the ground. She found herself terrified as she looked up into the face of-

**Okay so I left hints in here as to who it was. Whoever it is mad at Jayfeather, for some mysterious reason. I already have the next chapter written, but I'm not posting it 'till someone guesses this right. If you can also say why he's mad at Jayfeather, that's even better and I'll write you a story! If you get it tonight then great!**


	4. Author's note: please read

**Ack! Hey guys, I don't go to school on Friday- ever- so I'm gonna post a little something here. How I wanted the k=last chapter to end. Sorry okay, in the last chapter I think I messed up a little! If I did then sorry… If you can't get who kidnapped Briarlight then read what the forest whispered to Jayfeather. And the tom is in WindClan… I'm kind of impatient, and trust me I know; it's only been a day! But hey, I thought what I posted might have been a bit confusing, and I pretty sure I messed up a bit writing it! The next chapter is a super long one, for me anyways. A thousand something words so yeah… GRRRRRRRRRRRRR. So I'm just gonna finish part of the sentence, I'm sorry if you don't like it, which it's only like five words anyways.**

Briarlight found herself staring into amber eyes, and surrounded by a black pelt. She finally knew who. They were the cold amber eyes of-

**Now that's the ending to the last chapter that I wanted. **


	5. Rescue

**Yay to, Wildstar of WindClan for guessing the WindClan tom, Breezepelt, as the tom who kidnapped Briarlight! So hey if you can also guess why he wants to hurt Jayfeather, then post a review or PM me! As promised I bring you the next chapter, which I made extra long considering my usual chapters, and a heroic rescue as well. Okay so I'm doing POV's now (Point of views) since in the last chapter I changed character POV's a bit, and it may have been confusing. And if you're wondering Briarlight kicked Breezepelt with her front legs, not the back. And BTW this chapter is kinda violent!**

Rescue

Breezepelt.

(New POV, Jayfeather)

Jayfeather woke up and immediately wanted to warn Firestar. He trudged up to his leader's den, and almost walked in but stopped. What would he say if he told Firestar, and Firestar asked how he knew? No wait, Firestar knew about their powers, so he could tell him, right? Wrong. The cat that had captured Briarlight might yell something about them. If he even knew about them…

How could he not, though? Why would he catnap Briarlight? Maybe since she couldn't escape… But how would that explain how they even got to her. Dovepaw would've warned him. Ah, she was sleeping. Of course.

Walking back down the ledge to Firestar's den was easy, but getting past Dustpelt, who was guarding the camp entrance, might provide a challenge. Jayfeather walked calmly to Dustpelt who gave him a questioning look.

"Herb collecting," he explained, "best to get them at night when you know no one's going to sneak up on you."

"Who would sneak up on you at night?"

"Exactly my point." Jayfeather said, and walked past Dustpelt and into the forest.

(New POV, Breezepelt)

Breezepelt had knocked Briarlight out again, he had decided it would be better to kill her when Jayfeather came after him then to kill her before. It would hurt him more that way, thus making him blind- hehe blind- to reacting calmly, and maybe, possibly, beating Breezepelt at the fight he knew would come.

What a great night this would end up to be. Two cats from ThunderClan killed, and Hawkfrost would be proud of him. Not that he needed Hawkfrost's praise, but since his father nor mother really cared for him, it would be a welcomed feeling.

Briarlight stirred again and he used the rock he had last time and hit her across the head. She thumped back down and Breezepelt continued thinking. How would he kill her? Maybe he wouldn't and would let Jayfeather see him torture her, since he couldn't do anything. Torturing would be fun… But risky. He could risk the chance of getting overheard, unless- ah he knew what to do now.

Dragging her towards the Moonpool, he got a little… messy. He griped Briarlight too hard and the taste of blood seeped into his mouth. Instead of coppery and salty, it tasted of victory. But not yet. No… not yet, for the night was still young.

(New POV, Lionblaze)

Lionblaze watched as his brother slipped past Dustpelt after exchanging a few words, and pad out into the forest. Hmm…

_I'll follow him._

He walked up to Dustpelt, who was now almost asleep, and almost sneaked past him as he was suddenly fully awake, and screeched the alarm.

"Shh mousebrain!" Lionblaze whispered, shoving his tail over Dustpelt's mouth, and pinning him to the ground. He glanced around camp, good. No one was awake. He sighed, but it seemed his relief was short lived, since out came Dovepaw, an alarmed look on her face.

"What?" She glared at Dustpelt and Lionblaze, "Having a midnight affair are you?" She asked, pointedly looking at how the two toms were positioned. Lionblaze over Dustpelt, and laughed.

"No," Lionblaze whisper-yelled at her and started to explain, "I was just going out to help Jayfeather- uh, collect… herbs."

"Oh I see, well in that case I'll come with you," Dovepaw put a big smile on her face and pushed Lionblaze off Dustpelt, giving him an apologetic look, then walking out of camp.

"Now," She said, "tell me what's going on."

(New POV, Jayfeather)

He had caught there scent. It had been traveling into WindClan, then started to go up, to the Moonpool. Jayfeather wasn't moving very fast but the scent was getting stronger, and now he was almost to the Moonpool, where he would find Briarlight.

He was now climbing over the rocks right near the Moonpool. He walked closer and smelled something he hated and feared. Breezepelt, covered in blood. Briarlight's blood.

(New POV, Briarlight)

Briarlight looked up at Jayfeather, a plea for help dying on her lips as she was scraped again, across the face, and whimpered. Her head was already in pain from when he'd hit her with a rock, and now it hurt even more. This was only the second scrape, the first at her ears, so that it would draw more blood. **The ears are a main part of a cat, and they can lose a lot of blood from them, that's why Breezepelt targeted her ears, to make it seem like there was more injury then there really was. **

Breezepelt smiled at Jayfeather, and now bit her legs, then moved on up to claw her belly. He dug in deep, as if to draw more blood. She yowled as the pain seared her and blood dripped into the Moonpool. The MOONPOOL, the place where medicine cats went to share dreams with their warrior ancestors. And there was _blood_ in it!

Briarlight's hind legs- well they stayed where they were- but her front legs clawed at the ground and Jayfeather hurled himself at Breezepelt, but he was intercepted by a paw. Breezepelt had stuck his paw in Jayfeather's face, stopping his arrival and almost breaking his own paw. Briarlight watched and dragged herself up, stepping between the two toms.

"Jayfeather- wince- stop. You'll get yourself hurt." **Sigh, always seems to happen to the girls doesn't it? They're always the ones being hurt, yet loyal, and trying to save their mate. Not that the tom doesn't, I mean he does too. Just in a diff way.**

"No," Jayfeather yowled, "he's hurting you! I can hear you screaming in pain you know. Don't expect me not to protect you, I will."

Breezepelt rolled his eyes at they're dramatic love scene.

"Okay lovebirds, I hope you have a happy life in StarClan." He lunged over Briarlight and to Jayfeather, who had tensed and leaped up to face the tom. They collided and both fell down in a heap, biting and clawing. Briarlight wanted to jump in to help him, but she couldn't. She would just be a pawn to his pain and that was _not_ what she wanted. Not at all.

Jayfeather was losing, and was pinned to the ground. Breezepelt's teeth came closer to his neck. A yowl of triumph came from him as he neared. Too bad for him they didn't get there, since a golden shape hurled himself from the rocks with a battle cry, knocking Breezepelt off of Jayfeather and pinning him himself.

"Lionblaze!" Briarlight yelled in triumph. Dovepaw leaped over the rocks then and came to Briarlight's assistance. "Dovepaw!"

(New POV, Lionblaze)

Lionblaze jumped from the rocks and onto Breezepelt, knocking him away from his brother. He heard Briarlight's cry of relief and then once more as she saw Dovepaw. Then he turned his attention back to the black tom at the ground. Two sets of amber eyes met as the attack began once more.

This time the yowl of triumph was his own as a neck cracked under his paw.


	6. Bright, Big, Huge New Love

**WOOOO! I love the lovey dovey parts of stories! YAY! So anyways, read and review, but remember R&R! And sometimes I might do it in the cats view itself, but in between I's I might randomly switch to he's or she's, to give it more feeling. Oook? Thanks.**

New Found Love

It had been a week after Briarlight had been rescued, and she had barely talked to Jayfeather. Most of the time she was in the medicine cat den, healing. Yes he was the medicine cat but she always slept and it seemed Brightheart was the one taking care of her. Jayfeather was apparently trying to find out a way to explain to WindClan why Lionblaze had killed Breezepelt.

What a bad day it had turned out to be for Breezepelt. Obviously he had never expected anything on the verge of his own death. A blind cat, and a paralyzed one were no match for him. But Lionblaze was, and the snap of a neck had proved that. _The snap of a neck._ Briarlight realized how close both she and Jayfeather had been to dying.

_He protected me… _

It was, in Briarlight's case, a wonderful thought. That meant he loved her, right? She was alerted back to the real world when her brother and sister came in together. Millie and Graystripe had already been there multiple times, but this was her siblings first day to see her.

"Hey," Bumbleflight said, bounding up to her. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah!" Blossomfall exclaimed then started joking with her sister, "Even though you've gotten scratched and all, you haven't been coughing. Moms really happy you know. Apparently that midnight walk did you well."

Coughing. How could she forget? It was, after all, the thing that had lead her and Jayfeather into a fight, and then all of the previous. She remembered what Breezepelt had said, that they were having an affair.

_A she-cat can only wish… _She sighed inwardly, _Affair. I wish. _**Yeah I know I said that twice. Kinda.**

Briarlight did wish, and while thinking she totally forgot about her siblings, who were blabbing on about how Lionblaze had saved her- how they knew was a mystery- and how Jayfeather had tried to protect her- though they knew nothing about her love for him.

"Briarlight?" Bumbleflight asked, putting his face close to hers. "You haven't said a thing since we've come in here. Are you okay?"

"What?" She meowed, not hearing what her brother had said, "Oh uh I'm f-"

"I SAID ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He yelled, loudly.

"I said I…" Once again she was interrupted since Jayfeather came into view. She stopped her sentence with a sigh, looking at him longingly. His gray fur was such a perfect shade…. And his sightless blue eyes were like the lake. Looking at herself, a dark brown cat- plain, she thought, and normal- and shiny green eyes- both her mom and dad had green eyes too. **I just guessed.**

Normal, and perfection were two very different things and it seemed she was the normal one. Perfection was Jayfeather, his great personality too. Yet she had no idea Jayfeather thought the opposite.

(New POV, Jayfeather)

**Using I's now!**

I stared at her a bit longer then I should have, but she stared right back at me. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was there by her scent. Her scent was like water, like prey, the things that kept me going- though it still had the floweriness of it, a perfect scent. Yet if I was deprived of those things it seemed I would die. Harsh, I know, but that's how I felt.

The question is, was I destined for love, or a life of complete loneliness. Loneliness would be the easier path to take, yet it would be, as the name states, lonely. Then a thought struck me, I'm more powerful then StarClan, so how can they decide my destiny? If I'm greater than them, _I _decide my destiny.

And I knew if I choose it would be Briarlight.

(New POV, Briarlight)

As he looked at me, I felt a _zing_ as if lightning had struck me. But then he looked away, and the lightning faded too. Jayfeather looked away too quickly though, as if he had just realized that no, he did not like me at all. Which he didn't, but how his eyes seemed to cloud with guilt was enough for me to get up and talk to him.

"Jayfeather?" I asked, going up to him.

"What?" He asked with a type of hostility which was normal for him.

"Would you… You mind talking a walk?" He stared at her **now going back to hers/him **quizzically, "With me I mean." **I know he can't see…**

"Sure but I really have to get back to my medicine cat duties, you know I haven't been really-"

Briarlight started to feel down when he stopped midsentence and just stared at her. "You know what, okay. That's fine… good, great."

(New POV, Dovepaw)

Dovepaw watched with a sly look on her face as the two cats walked, one dragged, out of camp. She knew what was happening. She thought of Tigerheart, and then remembered how he had looked at Ivypaw during the fight between the two Clans, **At least I think… **and felt red hot anger boil inside of her.

_Ah, better go follow those two._

All thoughts of Tigerheart vanished as she followed the two; Lionblaze just rolled his eyes as his apprentice stalked the two new found love-birds. Not love-birds quite yet, but soon.

(New POV, Jayfeather)

Jayfeather sat down by the lake, not in it this time, but by it. Briarlight had taken him out here, and she seemed to have something on her mind, for he asked her about it.

"What?" Briarlight meowed in response, "Oh well, I kind of wanted to tell you something-"

"Yeah I have a feeling you do."

"I-"

"Love you." Jayfeather finished for her, his blind eyes staring into hers. **Cheesy! **

"Yes," She agreed, now staring at her paws, "But one more thing. I was thinking about… well… maybe… kits?"

Jayfeather was surprised. Kits. She was disabled and he was a medicine cat, not to mention blind… wouldn't it be… hard? He shook away the thought. Since he had told her he loved her- well practically- of course she would want kits. Didn't all she-cats?

"Agreed." He said.

(New POV, Dovepaw)

She left as he said that, and walked back to the camp. She was glad for them, Briarlight being one of her friends, Jayfeather being like a brother to her. And she had a secret relationship of her own, so telling was the last thing on her mind.

(New POV, Briarlight)

Jayfeather had agreed. Briarlight was trying not to yell to the world with a huge ended up spending the night together, sleeping in a nest made of moss and feathers. She snuggled up close to Jayfeather and stared up at the stars.

_A perfect ending._

**-wipes away tears- Well how romantic was that? I just wrote what popped up in my head, so sorry if you don't like it. This is not the end however; there will probably be two/three more chapters after this, including the epilogue. I didn't include many of the other characters in this story, but as the chapters continue you'll be seeing more of them.**


	7. I Love You, by the Way I Hate You

**Thanks for the reviews! I've enjoyed writing this story and after this there is another chapter then an epilogue. There should be at least. Oh well, stay tuned and find out! There is more violence here. Kinda.**

I love you. By the way I hate you. You made me fat.

_Of course_, it would happen to them. _Of course_, this would happen to her. Briarlight didn't want kits _yet! _She was too young, and too… disabled. How would she care for her kits? They're kits. Her and Jayfeather's.

_Jayfeather… What will I tell him? 'Oh hey Jayfeather remember that night about, oh about a week ago? Yeah well I'm pregnant.' He knows I want kits, so he shouldn't be surprised right? Now I'm fat…_

Jayfeather walked up to her, smiling. The smile meant something to the cats only they knew; love. She smiled back warily, and put her tail on his flank, then walked out of camp. He would follow, she knew, that was what they had been doing to get out into the forest- alone- from time to time.

Briarlight settled down by a large thorn bush, though the rest of the clearing she was in was grass and moss. As Jayfeather came he sat by her, and she sighed.

_Better just to get it off my chest._

"So, well uh… I'm pregnant!"

(New POV, Jayfeather)

_Pregnant… I know she wanted kits, but does she still now that she has them?_

"That's great Briarlight!" Jayfeather nuzzled her, "Why do you seem so nervous?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course you will!" He reassured her, "And if you're still not sure Poppyfrost or Rosepetal can help you."

"_Rosepetal?"_ Briarlight asked, "She's expecting? With who?"

"Foxleap." Jayfeather rolled his eyes, "But then again, Poppyfrost is almost out of the nursery now, so Rosepetal will be your advice giver."

"Oh great," Briarlight sighed, "Now come on, let's go back."

"Hold on," Jayfeather meowed, "I have to gather herbs, you go on back."

(New POV, Blossomfall)

Blossomfall felt her eyes flash as she watched from the shadows, her sister was mating with a medicine cat. And she was expecting his kits too! Now that was going too far.

"Jayfeather." She stated plainly, stepping out of the shadows.

"Blossomfall," he hissed, "Is that you-"

"Oh of course it's me." She hissed right back, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes?" Jayfeather asked, pointedly annoyed at her.

Blossomfall glared at him for a minute or two, deciding what exactly she wanted from him. Then she decided, and stepped back and out of his face and sat on her haunches.

"Stop seeing my sister. She deserves better then you." She didn't mean it in a hurtful way, just that he was a medicine cat and she was a warrior- well kind of. "It's breaking the code what you're doing! Can't you see that? Your following in the footsteps of your mother! Don't. You'll regret it."

"Blossomfall…" He sighed, "Haven't you ever felt like... Well like when you looked at someone it felt like your heart might stop beating?"

She regarded him for a minute, thinking of someone in particular. He was handsome, and he did make her heart want to stop beating. But it wasn't forbidden!

"Yes." She answered truthfully, then continued by taking her train of thought, "But it's not forbidden like you and Briarlight."

"Well understand this, that's how I love her, I love her _that _much. If the tom you like also liked you, and it _was_ forbidden would you still go for it? I did, and it was the best thing I've ever done in my life."

"Huh." Blossomfall replied, "I guess, yeah I would."

Jayfeather nodded, picked up some Thyme then started to depart.

"Then I guess you understand."

(New POV, Briarlight)

Briarlight approached her mom, going to tell her she was expecting.

"Mom," She started when she got closer to her mother, who was talking to her dad in a shaded part of the camp.

"Yes Briarlight?" She asked, honestly curious about what her daughter had to say..

"I'm expecting kits." She answered.

"Oh Briarlight! See, don't you see. Just because of your legs it doesn't matter what a tom will think of you. Its love that counts not looks."

Briarlight tried to stop herself from laughing, "Yeah I know that now." Smiled at her mom, and dragged herself to the nursery.

_She took that well… Graystripe didn't really say anything though._

Rosepetal watched Briarlight, and a big smile appeared on her face too.

"Oh I'm so glad you're going to be in here with me," She said to Briarlight, "This is my first time and all, so I'm kind of nervous. I mean, what if the kits die? What if I die? Oh you'd take care of them wouldn't you?"

_And I need her advice. _Briarlight thought, staring at the other queen in the nursery.

"That won't happen," She told Rosepetal, "Very unlikely."

"Ah well, good to be prepared," She answered in a yawn, curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

_And yet the opposite may happen…_

_**Hmm I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter… It didn't really get anywhere. Oh well, next chapter will come in a few days or so. If you didn't like this chapter, well I didn't like it much either. It was just a filler so then some time could pass before she had kits. Sorry if you're disappointed in me. Stay tuned, for a better chapter is coming up next.**_


	8. A new beginning

**Well here it is… The last chapter of my first story is here, (then the epilogue of course, maybe even a story about the kits) where Briarlight gives birth. She'll just end having the kits when you start to read! So please, enjoy and review!**

The Robin and Blue Jay come, resting their wings on great Timber, sacrifices to be made, will help fulfill the everlasting peace

Briarlight felt Jayfeather beside her as she felt the last the last of her kits being born, first had come a dark brown tom, a gray she-cat, and then a light brown tabby she-cat. The little kits squirmed to their mother as they're father cleaned them off, and began to suckle. Soon they had fallen asleep and Briarlight looked to Jayfeather.

"What shall we name them?" She asked.

"You're the mother, you name them."

"Oh all right," Briarlight purred, "Well the brown she-cat… Robinkit, and the dark brown tom Timberkit. I can't decide for the last kit though. Bluekit or Lakekit?"

"Bluekit," Jayfeather answered, and Briarlight smiled and agreed.

"Robinkit, Timberkit, and Bluekit. I like those names." She stared down at them, "They seem to fit our kits."

Jayfeather shot a glance at Rosepetal, who was luckily asleep with her two kits, Patchkit (a cream, black, and ginger tom with blue eyes) and Amberkit (a black she-cat with a bushy red tail and amber eyes). Recently Ivypaw and Dovepaw had received they're warrior names, Ivyleaf and Dovewing. Cherrykit and Molekit were apprentices with Foxleap (Cherrypaw) and Hazeltail (Molepaw) as their mentors. Ferncloud was expecting _another_ litter of kits. It was her last, she said, and Jayfeather wasn't sure she would make it through.

New Page

"Mom!" Robinkit yelled, "Can we go outside now? Patchkit and Amberkit are already outside!"

"Okay," Briarlight answered, licking Robinkit's little head, "Bluekit, Timberkit you can go too." She swept her tail over them, shooing them from the nursery.

"Kits are so great," Rosepetal gushed, "I love them so much!"

"Uh-huh." Briarlight answered, thinking about how Rosepetal was nervous she might die. Far from it, she was a caring mother yet talked a lot. Her kits were adventurous, Amberkit especially. In Briarlight' litter, Timberkit was the biggest, and most in to fighting. Bluekit was a bit smaller than him, and Robinkit the smallest of all. Yet she was energetic, a small ball of energy, always moving. Bluekit was by far the most logical.

"You look so motherly, you must be a natural. Who's the father?" Ferncloud yawned, cleaning her stomach.

"Oh um… I'd rather not say, but he's great."

Ferncloud raised her eyebrows** um idk if cats have eyebrows** suspiciously.

"Forbidden? Or… He has a mate."

"Er one of those." Briarlight answer-mumbled, looking at her paws.

"Oh well…" Ferncloud sighed, "Good for you."

Briarlight nodded and went to sit outside the nursery to talk to Jayfeather.

Jayfeather sighed as he felt his kits playing around them, Timberkit being ShadowClan while the she-kits were a ThunderClan border patrol. Bluekit was whispering to Robinkit, and Robinkit nodded then yowled the ThunderClan battle cry.

"THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!" She yowled as she sprang on Timberkit, Bluekit circling around on getting him from his other side. Timberkit leaped forward, and out of the attack. Then he turned back around and came charging at Robinkit.

"EEK!" She cried, jumping up at the last second and sending him bowling into Bluekit, who pinned him down and smirked.

"ThunderClan _always _wins."

_ThunderClan might…_ Jayfeather thought, _But I don't._

New Page

Briarlight watched her kits play for a bit longer then walked across the battle scene and to Jayfeather. He nodded briefly to her before departing to the deepest part of his den, where they always met. The water dripping from the ceiling formed a puddle and Jayfeather rested besides that. Briarlight layed right next to him.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

Neither of them said anything.

_Drip… Drip... Drip-_

"Do you need something for the kits?" Jayfeather asked her,concern showing suddenly in his sightless eyes, "Or maybe yourself. I knew your milk might dry up. Here let me get you some Borage," He scuttled around, "Oh I know I have it here somewhere…"

Briarlight smiled and dragged herself over to him. All the other sounds stopped, but the echo of their kits playing continued. She nuzzle his side, it had been awhile since they had acted as mates together.

"What I need is you."

**Aw well that that was a sweet ending. So it's kinda hard to write about cats with diabilities, especially since the main characters both have them. So write a review please, it'll only take a minute, and tell me what you think.**


	9. Epilouge

**Okay so yes, I know Briarlight probably (there is no probably it's a no way) wouldn't be able to have kits. And the romance **_**is**_** kind of one that might not work. But please, just have some imagination comment number two! (I won't say the name of the person who IM'd me about that.) Comment number one is fine though, no worries. So anyways time will be skipped from when they were simply 2 weeks old to now 6 moons. A few other things will have happened since then, I'm thinking about a couple of deaths. I don't really have any major plans for this chappie.**

_Paws, paws, paws, all the paws_

"Bluekit," Firestar yowled, visibly flinching at the name, "from now until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Bluepaw. Ivyleaf will be your mentor." Bluepaw stepped up and touched noses with Ivyleaf; she smiled and bent his nose to touch hers.

"Timberkit," Firestar continued, coughing as he said the name, "from now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Timberpaw. Berrynose will mentor you."

"Lastly Robinkit," Firestar finished in a raspy voice, "from now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Robinkit. Dovewing will be your mentor."

The three names were cheered and two apprentices cleaned themselves embarrassedly. Robinpaw bathed in the spotlight and nodded her head enthusiastically. Dovewing bent her head to Lionblaze and laughed lightly. He nodded back and whispered something. Robinpaw tilted her head, she had heard just a little bit.

_She's the one. They're the ones. They must complete our mission._

_The one for what? And me, the one of something. Yeah. Not likely._

Another whisper was heard as she looked away

_One must die_

**Meaning for the prophecy or whatever he's talking about to come true**

New Page

Ferncloud had two kits. She named them Treekit and Splatterkit. Treekit was a brown tom, Splatterkit looked exactly like her mother, gray dappled with darker gray. Treekit lived up to his name, killed by a huge tree branch. Splatterkit was the only one left and once she grew into an apprentice, Ferncloud would have no more kits. Her last birth had been difficult.

Daisy was strangely reunited with Spiderleg, they had gotten through whatever tiff they had been having. Cinderheart was expecting (the Clan just found out) Lionblaze's kits. Robinpaw looked around herself; even her sister was taking a fancy to a tom. Or the toms were mooning after her. Robinpaw didn't understand it. No tom gave _her_ attention. Even her stupid brother was getting attention from Amberpaw and Cherrypaw. Of course her sibling would get the good from being an apprentice. She was just a plain brown cat. Robinpaw sighed but a voice went though her mind and she pictured ice blue eyes along with amber ones, the faint out line of two massive cats. They were staring at her.

_You are meant for something far greater then love. Your destiny will surprise you young one._

Robinpaw looked at them in alarm, not knowing who they were. They had no scent at all; a yowl rose in her throat but died down as he talked again.

_I can give you power. I can give you love._

Give her love? What did he mean? He waved his tail for her to follow and she suddenly appeared in a meadow of flowers, the tom with blue eyes staring directly at her.

_You can be invincible._

**The end! Another book is in store… It may be a bit hard to write until Night Whispers comes out though. Anyone wondering anything, ask me or something. Story requests are accepted too! I think I'll be writing a Ivypaw/Tigerheart/Dovepaw revolvling romance soon.**


	10. ATTENTION

**If you liked this story check out my other story:**

**IvypawxTigerheart: The Jelousy begins **

**And yes, jealousy is spelled wrong in the title. Oh well…**


	11. The Sequel

**Hey all you JayxBraiar fans! I just added my new story: The Choice. So go read the prologue!**


End file.
